


Feels Like Rain

by sharp2799



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Het, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharp2799/pseuds/sharp2799
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Total PWP. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while back as comment!fic at LJ in response to a prompt for a House/Cameron fic with this song: 
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5reHb3MAL0A
> 
> It's un-beta'd.

Long fingers stroked down Cameron’s back with slow, practiced movements. Oil made streaky lines as House pressed his fingertips into taut muscles and dragged them up again. Another pass down and his palms pressed into her ass, kneading as she moaned. Sweat dotted his upper lip as music played on a loop in counterpoint to the rain falling outside his bedroom windows.

_Down here the river meets the sea_  
 _And in the sticky heat I feel ya open up to me_

He turned her over, hooded blue eyes staring down into sultry blue that sang of the sea and a siren's call. Cameron opened her legs and her head tilted back, mouth slack, as he bent between her thighs and licked inside, his tongue drawing the same grooves his fingers had done on her back.

_Love comes out of nowhere baby, like a hurricane_  
 _And it feels like rain_

House sat up, pulling at Cameron’s arms. She followed, placing her hands on his chest, and positioned herself over his cock.

_And it feels like rain_

Cameron sunk down and House filled her, his hands on her hips, slippery with oil while she rode him languidly until his fingers ordered speed, and she obliged, watching him fall over the edge.

_Lying here underneath the stars right next to you_  
 _And I’m wondering who you are and how do you do_  
 _How do you do, baby?_  
 _The clouds roll in across the moon_  
 _And the wind howls out your name_  
 _And it feels like rain_  
 _And it feels like rain_

Sated, they lay on sweaty sheets, while the music rolled over their bodies and rain continued to fall.


End file.
